Not Quite so Growed Up!
by 1. MMBOj
Summary: Chucky and the gang go on an adventure one last time for old time's sake...


_**DISzing the C**_**laimer**** – **I own this!  
**x****}**_** …Just Kidding!**_**  
**_**=( **_**I DO NOT** own any of the characters in Rugrats or All Grown Up!  
_**=)**_ It's creators do!  
_**=(**_ I wish I did.  
_**=)**_ **Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, **_**and**_** Paul Germain** created the series.

**_Claimer_** – All the mistakes and error stuffings are mine! So back off! Haha xD  
I also claim all the confusing sentences and the really-unnecessary extra words and all the sad attempts of cooly wording things. And the made up words which I love to put here and there every now and then.

_**Warning**__**!**_**  
****xDxD **Lol, nah.  
Just that this chapter might be boring for some of you.  
Anyone who can't take it will die of boredom.  
If you know you are easily bored, please leave now.  
Do not flame.  
**xDD** ..Or do!

…You've been warned.

JokeJoke.. That's me! A joker. So be prepared to be annoyed by my notesly and such.

* * *

Nickelodeon

**-RUGRATS: All Grown Up-**

* * *

**…**

Picnicking.

Eleven year old Charles Crandall Finster was going picnicking later. Family, friends and not-that-close family friends will be joining them at Lake Niksub. They would have gone to one of the rivers.. but all the Niksub rivers One to Seven were full.

_Chucky _loved going on picnics with those close to him. It was the best thing ever.

Mostly he picnics with his friends.

Some picnics he's been on weren't **all that** though.

A couple times, he has picnicked with only his younger ten-year-old stepsister Kimi. But they stopped going to the park alone together because they've already been mistaken as a kid couple _t**wi**ce_.

First, by a jogging lady who shouted they _look cute together_ and asked if they've ever kissed yet, all without stopping as she passed by.

The second was by an elderly couple, walking their smiling just-as old looking dog. They were talking loudly to one another, pointing and squinting at them, shaking their heads while saying stuff like how kids not even old enough to know how to count to ten were already going out on dates.

Chucky thought they were so old. They couldn't even see clearly or hear. The two seniors were so freaking loud. Other people were staring, glancing back and forth at the old couple.. and the ones they were pointing at who the old couple thought were a couple.

It was so embarrassing!

And it really grossed them out.

Chucky and Kimi agreed to never picnic again without at least five other people with them... and probably with a grown-up around too.

...School picnics.

Every one he and his friends participated in, rain always came quick and hard. People would run for cover.

Sometimes, it would rain more than once during a school picnic.

Once though, when everyone was safe from the rain, the pouring clouds would stop and disappear just as suddenly as they came... While other times, the cloudy skies would remain.

Dil mentioned more than once that Izzy was the one responsible for all those bad weathers happening. Says that Izzy gets bored during school picnics and thought something funny should happen. Izzy would always wait first for something to happen before doing anything funny. But when nothing happens...

No one believed a word that came out of Dil's mouth. Izzy was just Dil's imagined alien friend.

Everyone knew that.

...Except Dil.

Yeah, school picnics were the only time Chucky had picnicked under pouring skies.

Other than those mishapped unfortunates, picnicking was awesome! Chucky **_always_..almost** had one. Felt the need to always have one. Not every day, but on any sunny day.. any day with a least partly cloudy skies.

Nobody understood him and why he had the need to. There were no worries though, he assured people. He wasn't obsessed or uber crazy about it. Sure, he'd be sad if they didn't picnic during a perfectly fine day. But he wouldn't be all depressed-like over it. People get busy. They all had lives.

Picnicking was just for fun.

It was also for something else he's never told anyone else about.

Still, they picnic often enough that you could say it was a hobby of theirs. More so for him since he even picnics alone sometimes. Well.. actually- okay, maybe he picnicked by himself only **once**. But he would so do it again on a perfectly sunny day, if and when no one else could come because they were too busy to.

When he picnicked that one time alone, it was very peaceful and so contenty-ish like. He was at the rooftop of a tall building, looking down at the city and enjoying the view. That day was so warm; the sky was bright and _partly_ clear. There were clouds. Lots of them. But the clouds were as white as snow. It wasn't the rainy kinds. He enjoyed thinking what each reminded him of.

He liked it. He knew he could do it again. He could always just go by himself and not invite anyone else to join him.

But it just wouldn't be the same. The point of picnics were to go outing with others and eating food using only hands. That's what's so good about it, the gathering and relaxing. It was kinda like a party under the sun in open fresh air.

The bestestest thing about that only time he picnicked _**alone**_, was doing it together with his real birth ma. Not for real though. It was all just imagined.

Chucky had a great time.

His real ma died when he was only a year old. He remembered his dad telling him once that when he was around three months, his ma started taking him out for picnics every day that it was perfect outside. They've picnicked in all sorts of places. It was mostly just him and his stay-at-home-except-for-when-they-go-out-to-picnic mom. Chas, Chucky's dad, couldn't go with them during most those picnics because he had to work.

Ever since Chucky's dad told him about it four years ago, Chucky's been picnicking a lot. He has been picnicking here, he had been picnicking there. He would have picnicked **_ev_ery**where, but some places around the city, or the world, were just private and forbidden.

Any other problems of not being able to picnic everywhere was one, he wasn't sure if any of the grown-ups or his friends would feel up to it. Two, he was too young to be going anywhere on his own anyway and three, even if he was allowed to go places on his own, he didn't have any money to travel. So no buses or taxies and he was way too young to drive. Where would he even get a car anyway? And who is to say the weather in those other places aren't suddenly gonna go bad?

So Chucky was picnicking only at every places he can and should for his age.

Having picnics, whether alone or with someone, is the only way that Chucky would feel close to his ma, keep her alive through something they'd used to do.

Just a few weeks ago, Chucky couldn't imagine ever not going out on a picnic.

A couple years ago, he told himself he would start having picnics every good day. Every bright morning he'd wake up to, he tells himself he _**will**_ picnic that day.

For as long as he loves his birth ma, even though he doesn't even remember her, he will be picnicking picnic after picnic, during a picnicked picnic. Doing what? Picnicking! Yeah, picnicking...

..on a picnic.

A few weeks ago, Chucky was sure as a sure person could surely ever be sure that he would be picnicking and loving it. Even when his children's kid's kids were already grown teenagers.

But he was wrong…

...

At the picnic, Chucky didn't eat or drink. Or play or talk. He just walked straight to the watery lake, standing as close to it without the water touching his feet.

It was sunny, it was hot, and it was summer. No school, no clouds.

Chucky didn't feel like having fun.

He wasn't in the mood for any that day. He's been feeling kinda blah-ish for the past few weeks.

Chucky looked down. Even though he was wearing something on his feet, he could still feel the rocks from under them. It kinda hurt. But ohwells, he'll live. At least he was wearing something. The rocks would probably hurt him a lot more if both his feet were bare.

Chucky ignored his friends and others who were calling out his name from somewhere behind him. He sighed. "I wanna be alone right now," he shouted, letting them know what he wanted.

Some shrugged.  
And some nodded.  
And they all let him be.

Chucky walked close to the huge rock nearest him and sat on it. He looked around. Deciding what he'd do next, he turned and stretched over it, laying flat on his stomach. He grabbed several flat river rocks beside the boulder. Smooth and round kinds. He also grabbed a couple not-so-flat rocks just 'cause he wanted to just throw some rocks too, wanting to see how much further he can make them fly with each throw.

All done with the rock picking, Chucky got back up, grunting from the heavy weight he held in his hands. He sat cross-legged and gently put the rocks on his lap. He had to do that. Or he'd get hurt if he just dropped them on him.

For the first hour of the picnic, Chucky just skipped rocks.

…

Maybe this sad feeling with a bit of _IaNGLaPtSWA_ slash I-Hate-it feeling mixed in with it was only temporary. IaNGLaPtSWA stood for I am Never Gonna Look at Picnics the Same Way Again. If the feelings were there to stay permanently... Chucky would just feel bad. Both because he'd be forgetting about his ma's memory. And because hating picnics was just really already a bad feeling itself.

He didn't want to stay feeling that way about picnics. He wanted to love it again and feel happy. And soon.

Chucky didn't hate picnics. He hated how depressed he'd get just thinking about them. He didn't like feeling depressed thinking about something that usually made him happy. But he couldn't help it.

"It's so stupid," Chucky noised out with his mouth. "Why couldn't we just stay here? And why did we had to have a Going Away party eating outside? Like as if it were a **_picnic_**," he questioned, growling. He didn't want to move.

Celebrating their going away with a _Party __**Picnic**_?

It was just…

_**SOO**_ not right!

Chucky shook his head. Not seeing his friends ever again or have any more picnics with them... He was super against that. He sighed. _This picnic might probably be my last too_, Chucky thought. Which he didn't want to go to by the way.

He _**re**_ally just couldn't help but hate this picnic.

…

Chucky felt a hand pat his back. Then the same hand moved to one of his shoulders and it squeezed him there.

His dad had come over to check on him. A few yards away, he heard Chucky suddenly ask his question out loud. Mister Finster told his son, "You, me, Kimi, and your mother Kira will still have picnics in Japan." Chas figured out that for a while now, picnics were Chucky's way of feeling close to his real mom. Chucky didn't have to say anything. Chas just knew. The older man ruffled his son's hair. "Don't worry."

Chucky frowned. Maybe it wasn't just this picnic. Maybe it was also the next too. And the one after that picnic. Actually, probably all other future picnics to come after that day. He'll hate them too just because...

Without moving his head or taking the frown off his face, Chucky glanced at the top corner of his eye towards his old man. His dad's eyes were on the lake but it didn't seem like he was really looking at the water. The guy must be in deep thought. Chas kept quiet for at least a whole two minutes.

No picnic was really a picnic without his friends. Chucky's dad was always too busy with his job at the coffee shop to join them. Picnics in Japan didn't sound all that fun to him.

He was born here.  
He grew up here.  
He can understand the language being spoken here.  
His friends were here.  
This state was where they all had their picnics together..  
...Except for the rare times when they'd have vacations outside of state.

Their home town was where he and his dead birth ma had picnics in.

...And also the place where Melinda Finster passed away..

Chucky suddenly felt his eyes sting. His nose hurt and he felt a lump on his throat.

He didn't want to move!

He was glad to hear he might get to picnic again with his dad... with his new family. Well –not really new. They've been part of his family since he was two. But.. They were moving to Japan be_**cau**_se both his parents just got accepted full-time jobs there. Next month, they move. Chucky doubts they would have time to do any picnics together that year.

Or the next.

With the frown still on his face, Chucky turned his head so he was looking straight at the older guy. "Dad, I've gotten used to you not being at the picnics. I'd really rather just stay here and have picnics with my friends almost every day.. than move to Japan and probably not ever have picnics again." He shrugged his dad's hand off his shoulder and faced his back to him. "You said so yourself you and mom would be real busy once we get there."

Chucky got off the rock. He sighed, fixing his clothes, pulling on them. He grabbed at his pants at the bottom of both butt cheeks and unwedgied the wedgie he'd gotten from sitting on the rock.

The only good, that is also a bad thing Chucky can think of about moving to Japan, was that it was summer. The good thing was he could still video chat with his friends. There was no school. Chucky and his Japanese stepsister Kimi would start school there in Japan when school there in Japan starts. If they moved during the winter or spring...

It would so suck starting school in a foreign country in the middle of the school year.

But the part about it being summer was also because why he was so against moving away... _E__**spe**__cia_lly during the summer.

It was _s__**um**__m_er, duh!

Heh, summer was the time he and his friends practically spend twenty-three/seven with each other!

Calling, texting, or Interneting just wouldn't be enough.

It wouldn't do.

"Uhm," Chucky looked over his shoulder to his dad. But then just as quickly turned away again. He sighed. "Nevermind." Meters away, Chucky saw his friends motion for him to join their fun. "Dad, I'm gonna go ahead and enjoy this party picnic as much as I can... With my friends. Since this might be the last one I'll have anyways." He started walking way.

_...__You, me, Kimi ..your mother Kira will still have picnics in Japan... Don't worry.._

As an afterthought, Chucky added, "…Good thing you didn't really say you promise we'd have picnics. Because without a doubt you will be breaking them. We wouldn't want you to start being like one of _**those**_ parents." Chucky was now shouting over his shoulder as he got further and further away.

Nearing his friends, Chucky wasn't so sure if he could pull off enjoying that picnic at all.

**B_u_t**…

Surprise-surprise!

Chucky surprisingly did.

That day was the day he and his friends had the best picnic day ever.

They would never forget it.

It was just too bad that what really happened, they all thought was only part of their imagination...

**…**

* * *

^-^  
Please let me knows what you think, please!


End file.
